raptor
by QuitetheSardonic
Summary: A cold feeling spread from Tom's chest as he realized that he could not remember a single detail about the witch - not her voice nor how she looked. All he could remember was the way her magic washed over him like a wave, pulling him into the currents and drowning him with it. Tomione.
1. Chapter 1

He was 21 the first time he met her.

He knocked her over in the streets of Albania on a busy afternoon and barely mumbled an apology as he hurried along.

He should have stopped.

He should have paid attention.

Maybe then, things would not have turned out the way they did. If he had turned around, he would have noticed that the old hag had sharp eyes and that her honey gaze was staring coolly into his back as he disappeared down the street.

He thinks about this day a lot and wonders how things may have played out if he did anything else but walk away.

She had trailed him afterwards and he faults the fact that he didn't notice her because of his excitement. He was careless and sloppy because, after so many years of trying to find the exact location of the Ravenclaw Diadem, he finally figured it out and would soon have it within his grasp. That's why he didn't notice her following him all the way to the forest.

He should have stopped.

When he got to the hollow tree that the lost relic was suppose to be in, he blasted it apart, too impatient to get to the diadem. He stretched out his arm to catch it as it came hurtling towards him and a satisfactory smile graced his face.

His triumph was short-lived and a second later, he was immobilized.

He couldn't move.

He was frozen in place and in that instant, he felt a forceful aura beating against his own, preventing him from nullifying whatever charm held him in place.

He watched as the old hag that he knocked over transformed into a young witch around his age with riotous curls and calculating eyes. An innocent smile pulled at her full lips as she delicately plucked the artifact from his outstretched hands.

"Hello, Mister Riddle. Thank you for locating this for me. Goodbye, now!"

Tom struggled against the enchantment that the witch had placed upon him. For the first time in a long time, Tom felt helpless as her magic pinned him in place and he was unable to snatch back the diadem out of her small hands. He was unable to do anything but blink and breath as her saccharine smile turned into something akin to pity. With a loud pop that made his eardrums ring, she disappeared, Ravenclaw's Diadem in tow.

A gnawing feeling ate at his chest as he realized that he had been duped and some unknown witch had stolen from him.

Tom's magic pounded against the enchantment, roiling around him as he tried desperately to break free, track down the witch, and kill her, making her the necessary sacrifice to create his newest Horcrux. The setting sun made him even more determined and he put in more effort, sweat rolling down his forehead and back. The pulsating energy of his magic was thudding and resonating in his bones as he fought against such a simple spell.

The sound of his blood rushed loudly through his ears and he felt a modicum of relief as his fingers twitched.

Her magic broke.

Tom keeled over and panted harshly as reality settled in. A powerful and mysterious witch, who knew who he was, stole from him. He had no idea who she was. He closed his eyes and attempted to recall details that could help him identify the witch.

A cold feeling spread from Tom's chest as he realized that he could not remember a single detail about the witch - not her voice nor how she looked. All he could remember was the way her magic washed over him like a wave, pulling him into the currents and drowning him with it.

He never forgot the incident, but with no recollection as to who the witch was, he was unable to track her down.

 **Author's Note:** This will be five, short chapters at most. Follow my Tumblr account at quitethesardonic for updates and snippets. Please pardon me for any grammatical errors as this will be completely unbeta'd. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hepzibah Smith was a witch who knew nothing but the good things in life and it showed very visibly, from her wide girth to the opulent jewelry that she bedecked herself with.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, ever the charmer, was a wizard after her own heart and, if he was just a bit older or perhaps, she a bit younger, Hepzibah would not have minded becoming Mrs. Riddle at all.

Alas, her many galleons could only do so much and so, she did her best to keep Mister Riddle's attention with the shiny objects that she surrounded herself with.

The morning of her meeting with the young wizard to negotiate an offer on her goblin-made armour was an ominous one. Thunder rumbled boisterously and brief flashes of lightning lit up her dark home.

Two hours before Tom was scheduled to arrive, frantic knocking sounded on her lovely oak doors.

"Hokey!" She called, "tell whomever it is to leave! Mister Riddle will be here soon and I do not want there to be any interruptions."

Hepzibah heard the house-elf attempt to shoo the unwanted visitor but the tiny creature seemed to be unsuccessful.

"Please," the stranger begged hoarsely, "I just need a place to wait out the storm and this is the only shelter for miles."

"No!" Hokey refused, "Madame said that you must leave."

" _Please!"_

The voice sounded young and desperate so Hepzibah sighed heavily before pulling on her robe. She plodded down the grand staircase to the front door and stopped short at the sight.

A youthful and beautiful woman stood at her front doorstep, soaked to the bone. Her clothes clung to her thin and petite frame and her almond-shaped eyes were wide with fear as she stared down at Hokey. She shivered violently and rubbed her hands up and down her crossed arms.

"I'll _die_ out there!"

Hepzibah shook her head slightly and forced herself to ignore the way the young lady seemed to hypnotize her.

"Let her in," Hepzibah commanded as she strode up to the door, the house-elf moving out of the way. She held out her hand.

"Come here, sweet child. Let us warm you up. What are you doing out here?" She asked in a motherly tone, brushing her hand against the girl's cheek and recoiling at how cold she was.

"Oh my! You are freezing!" Hepzibah turned to Hokey, "fetch the young miss some dry clothes and grab blankets!" she commanded.

The elf bowed before disappearing with a crack as Hepzibah guided her new charge in front of the large fireplace.

"What is your name, child?" She asked and something most peculiar occured.

The girl in front of her straightened up, her spine rigid as she sat on the edge of the chaise lounge as if it were a throne. Her eyes no longer looked frightened but were filled with a cleverness that made Hepzibah uneasy. A smile that lingered on the edge of mocking pity pulled at her face.

"My name, Madame Smith, is Hermione Granger, and I will be requiring your assistance with something."

The girl named Hermione leaned forward and clasped Hepzibah's soft and pudgy hands into her own rough and calloused ones. She peered into Hepzibah's eyes and Hepzibah was utterly entranced, unable and unwilling to do anything but comply with the girl who was obviously something more than human.

She found herself nodding, feeling compelled to please and obey.

"Anything, my dear, anything that you would like."

The smile on the girl's face morphed into something much more sinister.

"Most excellent, Madame. Your first task is to give me the Hufflepuff Cup and the Slytherin Locket. When Tom Riddle arrives, simply say raptor. That is all."

"Of course, child, of course," she acquiesced.

After ensuring that Hermione was dry and warm, Hepzibah fetched her two most prized possessions from where she kept it hidden. As she handed the items over with the utmost pride, pleasure filled her very being and she didn't understand why.

Hermione's small hands wrapped around the two objects and she stood up quickly, heading for the door with a quick thank you.

"You're leaving so soon?" Hepzibah cried out in disappointment. Hermione turned around and tilted her head to the side.

"I have a duty, Madame, and it is most unfortunate that you had to be involved. I need to be gone by the time he arrives which is in a quarter of an hour."

Hepzibah lumbered from her seat to the door and held out a hand but was stopped short.

"Madame," the girl started, "you will forget me and will not mention anything to Tom about our meeting except for the word. Tell me what the word is."

Hepzibah's thin eyebrows knitted together in confusion but she complied, "raptor. The word is raptor."

Hermione smiled and nodded once.

"Good day, Madame."

Hepzibah blinked and stared at her empty doorway.

"What am I doing here?" She asked herself. She turned to the grandfather clock in her foyer and startled.

"Oh, Mister Riddle will be here anytime soon! Hokey!"

The elf appeared.

"Why am I not ready? Why do I not remember a thing?"

The elf stared at her mistress peevishly.

"You invited in an evil, Madame, and she has forbade me to say anything to you."

"Why - you - are you not my house-elf?!" Hepzibah spluttered.

There was a polite knocking at the door which prevented Hokey from responding as she reached for the handle to open it.

Tom Riddle stood proudly on her front doorstep, dressed to the nines, with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Good afternoon, Madame Smith."

Hepzibah blinked several times before she responded.

"Raptor," she whispered.

A look of cold fury spread across Tom's face and she shrank away from him in fear.

"She was here!" He barked, forcing his way into the home and placing his hands on the woman's shoulders, "Tell me everything!"

Hepzibah shook her head rapidly with fear blooming in the pit of her stomach.

"I can't," She confessed quietly with horror, "I - I don't remember a single thing."

Tom stepped away from the witch and she watched as his throat bobbed, "I'm remembering everything."


End file.
